legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Q (Star Trek)
Q is a powerful entity that hails from the Star Trek Universe that bellongs to a race of omnipotent, godlike beings known as The Qs. As a entity he can take many forms if he so pleases but pefers to use a humanoid form. Q has demonstarted superior capabilities.Q has a mindset that seemed quite unlike what most expect for such a powerful being. Q has been called obnoxious, interfering, and a pest as Scorpion can attest to. However, underneath his sharp attitude, there seemed to be a hidden agenda to Q's visits that often had the best interests of humanity such as when he forces a confrontation between a Borg Cube and Star Fleet to serve as an early warning that allowed Star Fleet to avoid complete disaster. Before LOTM Q after the finale of his show, returned to join Starfleet, but after an attack by a chimera, Q was the single surivior alongside Captain Luke Piccard, Riker and Worf, The four split up to find help Q left to the past with the Enterprise knowing that despite being a godlike being, he should get help considering the issues. Q apparently also took down Khan before hand to avenge Kirk, Spock and McCoy for their other member's deaths Interventations with Bender and Co Sometime inbetween The V Team Island Adventure and The Great Time Travel Adventure, Q met Bender, Skipper and Starfire as a human as punishment for being in trouble with the continum. Q joins the trio in their Legends of the Multiuniverse Season 1 secretly, Although he pesters Bender the same way he did to Picard and Skipper the same way to Riker. Sometimes before Unicron, Q got his hand on the Starship Enterprise and directed the others in the ship to rescue The Disney Angels. When Bender ordered everyone from the ship, Q stayed and helped Phantom secrely safrice himself. Starfire, Bender and Skipper thought they saw the last of him, but then he returned with a band to their irritance. Q then did a til next time on the three Q returns to help the B Team again against Vilgax and his allegiance, Having some anger towards Pong Krell, for threatening and almost kidnapping his wife and child. Once again he's out to be himself. Before that he makes a talk to Luigi, Meowth, Magneto, Blue, Blue Wonder and Bartok where he gives a fair warning about what could happen if Sora completely falls to the Dark Side. While he doesn't Q still believes it could happen since he knows what Discord could do. When he learns Heloise's past he doesn't know what to say as he doesn't know parentalhood so well since he's the first Q to have a son. Q apparently doens't believe in cheating. Q then helps the others get the ponies out of mind control and helps Spike break Rarity out of mindcontrol. Q stays on the team knowing how much he angers Scorpion and seems to have great knowledge on The Nemesis. Bender warns him that when they meet the other to NOT throw a marchi Band as everyone gets annoted by how he does it out of nowhere. Supringsly he listens to Bender and doesn't throw a marchi band. Q hears of Lizbeth's plans to help Frost and he decides to get them passed at the Contium. He suceeds and tells them with Twilight wondering about Q's actions if they are for pestering people out of boredom or does he have humantiy's best interests at heart. Q has revealed when he went with the group for a drink that Qs are not alcholics as they believe liquor is deadly to a Q's intellgence. Q's ways of doing things is very screwy as Finn and Meowth both accused him of being the one who included Sandy in the Spongebob show which Q denies such claims. Q apparently has immnuity to cuteness proxmity like Bender, Pericles, Skipper and Heloise although unlike them there is no reason how he has this. Q's metting with the Contiumium is now setting the stage as he takes Frost alongisde Lizbeth, Pinky, The Brain and Big Boss with him to this little get together. It seems that his favorite time is pestering Scorpion since whenever he has time he pesters him in ways like waking him up with a marachi band. His pestering of Scorpion is shown again when he states that the Ninja has no sense of humor when he learns he's a descendant Allies: Captain Piccard, Star Fleet, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dr.House, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake Enemies: The Borg, Vilgax and his alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Q.jpg Q.png Q 1.png Q 2.png Q 3.png q 4.jpg q 5.jpg Trivia He has a very simliar voice to another character He's the first character to appear from The Star Trek Generation series and the first not to be associated with the Disney Angels Category:Characters Category:Charcters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Members of the B Team Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team